


The Name Game

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween night the veil between the spirit world and living world is the weakest.  Jack has always enjoy Halloween, but he never expect it to  become his favorite holiday the year he became a guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my entries for the [ROTG Halloween Challenge](http://rotg-halloween.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Jamie adjusted his helmet as he looked into the mirror before turning to Sophie. “So, what do you think?” He struck a pose so there was a clear view of his cape. “Do I look like a spaceman?”

His sister giggled and tugged on his cape. “Spaceman! Spaceman!”

“Oh, no! You dare pull on the mighty Jamie’s cape?!” he mocked as he tackled Sophie and tickled her belly. “By space law you must be tickled!”

The two of them laughed as they fell and wrestled on the floor.

“Tickle! Tickle!” Sophie cried as she tickled Jamie’s sides.

“Ha ha!” Jamie cried back. “No fair! That’s my weak spot!”

“Jamie!” his mother called. “Cupcake’s here! You’d better hurry up if you want to go trick or treating.”

“Coming!” Jamie replied as he pulled Sophie to her feet, giving her a quick wave before he dashed down the stairs. “Don’t worry, Sophie! I promise to bring candy back for you too!”

“Candy! Candy!” said Sophie.

He grinned as he dashed down the stairs and spotted Cupcake as she waved a plastic purple star wand at him. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry,” Jamie replied as he grabbed his trick or treat bag that hung off the coat hook. “I was finishing my costume.” He then looked Cupcake over. “So, are you suppose to be a queen or a ballerina?” He pointed to the bright pink tutu that Cupcake wore over a long white gown.

“I’m both!” Cupcake declared as she waved her wand. “I’m a ballerina queen!”

Jamie laughed. “Okay, that gets points.” He went to the door. “Come on, we better met up with the gang.”

“Jamie, do you have your watch on?” his mother asked. “And you remember what time-”

“Yes, Mom,” Jamie said rolling his eyes. “And I promise to not lose track of time.”

“You’d better!” his mother called back. “Or I’ll give all of your candy to Sophie.”

“Right, right,” Jamie said with a laugh. “See ya later, Mom!”

He and Cupcake dashed to the next corner. Jamie could already tell that Halloween was in full swing. All the jack-o-lanterns shone brightly as trick or treaters were ringing the doors of every house on the block.

They finally spotted their friends on the front porch of Monty’s house and could finally see their costumes. Pippa wore a simple black cat costume, Monty was a mummy while Caleb and Claude were a pair of ninjas.

“There you are!” Claude said with a sigh as he swung his plastic sword. “It’s about time.”

“Sorry,” Jamie said with a shrug, tapping his cardboard helmet. “My costume wasn’t ready yet.” 

“Well, at least we’re all here, right?” said Pippa.

“Er..not everyone,” Monty said as he adjusted his glasses and fixed the loose bandages of his mummy costume. “Where’s Jack? Isn’t he coming with us?”

“Oh, he is,” Cupcake replied slyly. “And he’s wearing a costume too.”

Pippa raised an eyebrow. “I know that grin, what are you guys-”

“Boo!”

Pippa, Monty, Caleb and Claude shrieked in fright as they whirled around to see a laughing bed sheet sitting on the railing of the porch with cut out eyes.

“Ha!” Jack declared as he lifted the sheet off his head. “That was too easy!”

Jamie clapped. “Good scare, Jack!”

Claude raised an eyebrow. “Wait, a bed sheet? Tell me that’s not your costume.”

“‘Course it is,” Jack said with a grin, diving back under his sheet. “I’m a ghost. I stole the bedsheet from North’s place.” Jack poked his fingers through the cut out eye holes. “Phil is not going to be happy with me.”

Caleb looked back to Cupcake and Jamie. “Tell me he isn’t serious?”

“It was my idea,” said Cupcake proudly with her arms folded over her chest. “It’s a classic.”

“Yeah, a lame classic,” Claude said, rolling his eyes.

“Why are you wearing a costume anyway?” Pippa asked. “People can see you, so don’t you want to be seen?”

“It’s because people can see me now,” Jack explained as he peeked back out from under the sheet. “I want to join in on the fun, but I don’t want to freak out the adults if they see me.”

“But wouldn’t most people just assume your everyday clothes are a costume?” Monty asked.

Jamie tapped his shoulder. “Yeah, but there are some smart adults that would figure it out, besides Jack just wanted an excuse to wear a costume.”

Cupcake glanced around Jack. “Aren’t the other Guardians with you? I wanted to show Sandy my costume!”

Jack shook his head. “No, sorry, Halloween is a busy time for us. You should be glad I was able to get the night off.” He held out a camera. “But I promised the others I would take pictures and I did manage to snag Baby Tooth with me.”

Baby Tooth chose then to poke her head out from under Jack’s hood and gave a chirp.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean busy time? It’s not like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny have deliveries to make.”

Jack chewed his lower lip. “How about I explain that later when we’re telling ghost stories near the woods?” He pointed to the street as a group of kids ran across it. “I believe you’re missing out on valuable candy time.”

“Yeah!” Cupcake cried and took Jamie and Pippa’s hands. “Let’s go Trick or Treat our brains out!”

The kids threw their fists in the air as they quickly followed. Jack grinned as he placed the sheet back over his head and chased after them. This was going to be fun. Before setting off, however, Jack paused and glanced behind himself. For a brief second, he thought he felt someone watching him, but he couldn’t see anyone.

Baby Tooth gave a concerned chirp, but Jack patted her head. “Sorry, must be my imagination.” He raced forward. “Let’s catch up to the kids.”

As Jack ran a figure poked her head from the corner of the house, giving a sweet smile before she headed back to the woods.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The next couple of hours were a blissful time for Jack. He got to feel the joy of all the children as they collected candy and laughed themselves silly in their costumes. Jack grinned from ear to ear as he would sneak up behind kids and yell “Boo!” at them and get a happy grin as a reward.

Jack had always enjoyed Halloween. Kids running around on sugar highs? What was there not to love? However, once Jamie and the other kids finally felt they had enough candy, they found they still had enough time to go near the edge of the woods to tell ghost stories.

Pippa put her flashlight in the center to act as a makeshift campfire as they began. Jack had heard most of the stories before and even tossed a couple in that he had heard from the last few Halloweens he’d seen. 

“And then,” Jack finished as he lifted his hands for effect. “The gravekeeper lifted the lid and…” He paused for effect.

“A-and what?” Monty asked as he clung to Jack’s shirt. “The dead cat attacked!” Jack cried as he tackled Monty who gave a loud cry along with the kids. Once they saw no giant mutant cat was going to eat them they burst out laughing. Baby Tooth flew circles in the air as she chirped happily.

“Okay,” Jamie admitted. “That was a good one.”

Jack grinned as he leaned back against the rock and Baby Tooth perched on his shoulder. “I try, but you should hear some of the tales North has told me.”

“Hey, weren’t you going to tell us about that?” Caleb asked. “Why they’re busy on Halloween?”

“Oh, right,” Jack replied as he sat up. “Have you kids ever heard about the veil?”

“The what?” asked Pippa.

“Oh!” Jamie exclaimed. “Do you mean the veil that’s suppose to be like a wall between the living world and the spirit world?”

Jack nodded, not the least bit surprised that Jamie knew about this. “Normally, the veil will keep spirits from entering the living world. However, it’s weakest on Halloween night.”

“What happens then?” Cupcake asked curiously.

“A lot of spirits will come over to visit, but after Halloween the veil is back to full strength and they have to go back.”

“S-so, you mean,” Monty asked nervously as he looked all around. “That ghosts are walking around right now?”

Jack chuckled. “Yup, but don’t worry, most of them are harmless.” He gave a shrug. “A lot of spirits see Halloween as party time and are just looking to have some fun.”

Claude chewed his lower lip. “You said ‘most’ what about the ghosts that aren’t looking for fun?”

Jack hugged his staff to his chest and Baby Tooth gave a nod. “Yeah, can’t deny there are a few spirits that also get cocky and try to play tricks or worse.” He jumped up and landed on the top of his staff. “But that’s also why the guardians are busy.” 

Jack folded his arms over his chest. “See, on Halloween, we’re busy keeping those spirits in line and making sure they don’t pull anything.”

“Like Pitch?” Jamie asked.

“Like Pitch,” Jack replied as he landed back on the ground.

“Wow,” Pippa exclaimed. “If they’re that busy, it’s amazing you got the night off.”

Jack picked up his staff and twirled it in the air. “Well, I am supposed to meet up with them later to check in, but they said it was alright for me hang out with you guys.” 

Jack was lying. Truth be told, Jack hadn’t fully gotten the night off. The Guardians had all agreed that Jack should stay near Jamie and the kids. There wasn’t a high risk, but Jack and the others were concerned that Pitch might rear his ugly head and go after the kids as revenge for ruining his plans back around Easter. It was prime time for the boogeyman who fed on fear, so if there was a night he could get his strength back, it was Halloween. 

Of course, Jack wasn’t going to tell the kids this. He didn’t want to ruin their Halloween with a fear of Pitch springing up. It was rather ironic really; Jack didn’t want to ruin the kids’ holiday about scaring themselves with actual fear.

With that thought, Jack glanced up at the full bright moon. “And with that lecture done, let’s get you guys home.”

“Aw,” Jamie pouted. “Can’t we tell one more story?”

Jack laughed and he knelt to pick up a bag of candy. “Fine, one more, but then we-”

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by and brought a hundred leaves with it. The kids and Jack gave startled yells and shielded their eyes as the wind blew over them. Then, as quickly as it came, the wind died.

“Everyone alright?” Jack asked as Baby Tooth frantically looked over each child.

“I-I think so,” Cupcake said as she looked over herself. “But that was weird.”

“Hey!” Caleb cried. “My bag of candy is gone!”

“Mine too!” said Monty as he looked behind each stump.

“All the candy is gone,” said Pippa.

Jamie’s eyes widened. “Jack, was this a ghost?”

Jack gripped his staff, and looked around. Suddenly, he spotted movement among the leaves deep in the forest. Jack narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t imagining anything now, there was something or someone watching them.

“Jack?” Jamie asked as he tugged his shirt.

Jack sighed and knelt to be eye level with Jamie. “Kiddo, you guys head back home or your parents will start to worry.”

“But what about the candy?” Cupcake asked, punching a fist into her palm. “We can help.”

Jack shook his head. “There is something there, but I’ll bet it’s just some spirit playing a Halloween prank.” At least I hope it’s that. “But I’ll have an easier time getting your stuff back on my own.” He offered a smile. “I’ll get your candy back and bring it to you later, okay?”

Jamie looked ready to argue, but Pipa placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jack’s right, we need to get home or our parents are going to get mad at us.”

He sighed. “Okay, Jack, but be careful, okay? I’d rather you be safe then getting my candy back.”

“I promise,” Jack said and looked to Baby Tooth. “Can you walk them home? To be safe?” If there happened to be more than one spirit hanging round, he’ rather the kids have at least one bodyguard with them.

Baby Tooth nodded, reading Jack’s mind and headed to the front of the line. “See ya later!” Jamie called as the kids waved goodbye.

Jack waved and smiled back, but once the kids were out of sight he turned and flew into the woods. He advanced a few metres, watching the trees and each shadow carefully, waiting for the first sign of an enemy. However, he saw nothing.

Jack stopped at a large oak tree and leaned on it to think. Was it possible the spirit had taken the candy and ran off?

Suddenly, he heard giggling. “Hee hee! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so serious, Jack!”

Jack jumped and held his staff defensively in his hand. “Who said that?”

The voice laughed again. “Up here, silly!”

Jack paused and glanced up. In the light of the full moon, a young woman sat on a tree branch and dangled her bare feet in the air.

Jack narrowed his eyes. She looked like a normal human, but it was Halloween. For all he knew it was a disguise for something else. 

“Oh, relax, I’m not here to fight,” the woman called again and suddenly she dropped off the branch. Jack’s first instinct was to catch her, but the woman proved it was unneeded as she easily glided and landed on the ground perfectly unharmed.

Jack now had a clear view of her. She had long hair tied back into a braid that draped over her shoulder. However, when he noticed her colonial style dress Jack lowered his guard.

“You’re a ghost aren’t you?”

The woman smiled as he ducked behind the tree. “You hit the money on the nose, Jack.”

Jack leaned on his staff. “How do you know my name?”

“It’s not like the names of the Guardians are secret,” the woman said as she mischievously poked her head out behind the tree. “However, I’ve known you since I was born.”

Jack arched an eyebrow. He couldn’t believe that. It hasn’t even been a full year since he had gotten believers. Judging by the woman’s clothing she was at least as old as Jack was. How on earth could a woman from 300 years ago have known about Jack before she died?

“We’ve met before?” Jack asked sounding suspicious. Although, he had to admit there was something familiar about her smile.

The woman gave a sad smile. “Well, I have changed quite a bit, so it’s understandable you don’t recognize me.” She leaned against the tree. “Which is why I thought it would be easier to grab your attention if I took the kids’ candy.”

“So, that was you?” Jack asked. The woman clearly had a playful nature, but she didn’t seem to type to play malicious tricks.

“Yes, and there is only one way you’ll get it back,” she stated as she folded her hands in front of her. “You have to play a game.”

Now Jack was alarmed. There were plenty of stories of ghosts and spirits playing life or death games with mortals on Halloween. However, this was the first Jack had ever heard of using candy as the reward. “And what’s that?

“Guess my name,” she said sweetly as she toyed with the end of her braid. “We go for a walk, you ask questions, I give hints to who I am and at the end you have to try to guess my name.” The ghost grinned. “And if you get it right, you’ll get your friends’ candy back.”

Jack tensed. He knew enough about the spirit world to not make a wager until he had all the facts. “And what do you win if I can’t?”

She sighed, but gave a teasing smile. “I shall be very hurt if you can’t, but then I keep all the candy for myself.” The ghost tapped her chin. “I always did have a terrible sweet tooth.”

Jack blinked. “Just the candy? Nothing else?”

She laughed. “Well, of course! Honestly, you think I would play a life or death game over candy? It’s merely a game, nothing more.” She raised her hand and placed the other over her heart. “I swear, all I want is to do have a little fun with you.”

Jack leaned on his staff. “And as a Guardian what’s to stop me from simply taking the candy back from you here and now?”

“Because you have no clue where I’ve hidden it and,” she leaned forward and was so close their noses almost touched. “I know you can’t resist a game like this.”

Jack chewed his lower lip. Dang it, somehow this girl did know him. Now that he knew it wasn’t a game of life and death, it did sound like a fun challenge. How exactly did this woman know him? Jack wanted to play. There was a chance he could lose, but it was only a few bags of candy. The worst case was if Jack lost he would then have to beg Bunny to make some chocolate to replace the kids’ lost candy.

The ghost continued her smirking grin. He gave a grin back. Oh, he could win this game, he felt it in his bones. Jack held up his staff and pointed it at her. “Alright, Miss Ghost, I accept your game.”

The girl laughed and surprised Jack by tugging at his arm. “Then let’s go! The clock’s ticking and I want you to guess my name before the night is over.”

Jack frowned as he let the girl tug at his sleeve. He felt an old memory linger there, from the way she pulled, but it slipped through his mind like a sieve. Now he was even more curious.

080808080808080808080808080808080

For the first few minutes, they walked in silence as Jack studied the ghost with his staff tucked behind his head. There was no doubt from her clothing that she had lived during Colonial times, but that didn’t help narrow the list down on who she was.

Jack hadn’t bothered paying attention to the people in Bugress for the first century after he rose from the lake. He instead spent that time exploring the world and trying to better grasp what the spirit world was.

It was possible she had been alive at the same time as Jack, but he remembered all the girls and women from then and no woman had looked like her. It had been a small colony then, so it wasn’t like anyone was a stranger to each other.

“So, what’s your first question?” the ghost asked, cheerfully.

Jack chewed his lower lip. “You lived in Burgess?” He had been assuming the ghost had been from here, but he better be certain.

“All my life,” the ghost replied. “And I died here too.”

Jack thought of another question. “What did you die of?”

“Yellow fever,” she replied. “We had a small epidemic that nearly wiped out the colony.”

Oh, Jack remembered that and he had hated every moment of it. He had watched the colony as every single person that was infected lay in bed moaning and dying, while all those left uninfected shut themselves inside in fear. Jack had done what he could by holding back any blizzards and leaving tiny snowmen on the window ledges to cheer up the sick kids. However, that didn’t stop the people from dying and Jack had never felt so helpless.

He frowned, but was awoken from his memories as he caught the ghost staring at him smiling. “Err...did I have a funny look on my face?”

The ghost shook her head. “No, sorry, it just feels so good to chat like this,” she said, giving a wistful smile. “I’ve come back every Halloween to see you, but it’s wonderful to actually talk to you.”

They passed by a large oak as Jack raised an eyebrow. “You came every Halloween to see me?”

She nodded. “I’m a weak for a ghost, it’s not like I have regrets to keep myself bound to earth like more powerful ghosts.” She toyed with the tip of her braid. “So, I could only come when the veil was weak on Halloween.”

“But I’ve never seen you before on Halloween...” Jack asked, feeling confused.

“Again, I don’t have much power as a ghost,” she explained. “Most mortals and low level spirits can’t see me and unfortunately that included you.” The ghost then turned and beamed at him. “But, since you’ve become a guardian you have enough power now to be able to see me. I’m so proud of you!”

Jack opened and shut his mouth. This ghost cared about him enough to visit him on Halloween, even though she knew he couldn’t see her. Why? The only person Jack could think of that would bother to do that would be-

He shook his head. No, he couldn’t jump to conclusions, not yet.

“Oh!” The ghost suddenly exclaimed at a low hanging branch. She smiled as she stood on her toes to snag a leaf. “I have to add these to my collection!” The ghost turned back to Jack. “Can you give me a lift?”

Jack smirked. “Can’t you fly? You are a ghost?”

“But it’s more fun if you pick me up,” the ghost argued. 

Jack shrugged, but did as he was asked, grabbing the ghost by the waist and lifting her up to snag some leaves. As he expected, the ghost was light, but she gave a happy giggle as she plucked the leaves.

“Autumn has always been my favorite season, I adore the colours.”

Jack blinked as he recalled a certain young girl who had said a similar thing. “Jack! Jack! Pick me up! Please!” she had often begged. “I want to bring these leaves home to Mommy!”

Jack swallowed as he gently lowered the ghost to the ground. She whirled around and tucked a leaf behind Jack’s ear. “Later, we should make a crown of leaves for you to wear.”

“Is that necessary?” Jack asked as he took the leaf off his ear and twirled it around his fingers. “Blue is more my colour.”

“Don’t say that, you’ve always looked charming in red,” the ghost suddenly went quiet and paused in her step. Concerned, Jack approached and saw what was before them.

“The lake,” Jack said, quietly.

The ghost nodded and tucked the leaves into her pocket. “I used to hate this lake,” the ghost said as she began to float in the air. “Especially when I was a child.”

Jack frowned. “Why?”

She sighed as she floated over the water and had her back to Jack. “I lost someone dear to me here.”

Jack’s heart skipped. A thought instantly came to his head, but he shoved it back. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Jack couldn’t stand the heartache if he was wrong. “Someone,” he asked, slowly, “died here?”

The ghost kept her back turned. “Yes, we came here to skate, but the ice was too thin.”

Jack was silent and his hands shook as he gripped his staff. “What happened?”

“The ice was going to break beneath me,” the ghost continued. “But, my dear someone made the ultimate sacrifice and switched places with me.” She then sharply turned with a solemn expression. “And he fell through right here and it was the last time I saw him alive.”

It was then, and truly then Jack saw the ghost for who she was and he felt like a moron for not recognizing her sooner. She was older, taller, and her hair was longer, but she had the same eyes and smile.

He covered his mouth as he choked back a sob and felt his eyes being overcome with tears. The ghost offered a smile as she fought back her own tears. “Time for you to guess, Jack. I’ve given you plenty of hints. Who am I?”

Jack laughed and used the back of his hand to wipe his tears. “Mary,” he managed to say in a whisper. “My little sister.”

Instantly, Mary flung forward and wrapped her arms round Jack. “I’ve missed you so much, Jack!”

Jack hugged tightly, never wanting to let go. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Mary laughed. “What? And pass up the chance to play a trick on my big brother?”

Jack laughed and let go hand to wipe the tears. “And you really came to see me every Halloween?”

“Since I’ve died,” Mary said as she let go and pressed her forehead against Jack’s. 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t see you,” Jack said, softly. He knew personally how lonely and frustrating it was to be invisible to people and to think Mary had gone through that as well. “I’m so sorry-”

“Oh, don’t you dare start,” Mary said sharply as she pressed a hand to his lips. “You have nothing to feel guilty about. It was hardly your fault.”

“But,” Jack began. “Maybe if I had tried harder-”

“Jack, I’ve fought with an equal amount of guilt over that you drowned to save me,” Mary said and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Since I know you’re going to tell me that wasn’t my fault either, let’s call it even, alright?”

Jack let out a sigh. “Fine, agreed.” He let go of Mary so he could fully see his fully grown up little sister. “So, at the end of the night, you have to go back until next Halloween, huh?”

Mary nodded. “Yes, but we still have a few hours left,” she fingered at his sweater. “Unless you have pressing Guardian business to get to.”

Jack shook his head. “I am supposed to meet the Guardians at North’s, but once I explain it to them, I know they’ll understand.” He took her by the hand led to take a seat at the base of a tree. “Come on, I want to hear all the stuff I’ve missed.”

Mary beamed. “And wait until next year, I’m certain I can convince Ma and Pa to come too.”

Jack’s eyes softened. He could see his parents again. This only got better and better. 

“And next time I’ll bring my husband as well.”

Jack’s mind skidded to a halt. “Husband? Mary, you’re married?”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “Well, Jack I AM a grown woman and for your information, I do have a son and a daughter you have to meet as well.”

“Oh, no,” Jack scolded, keeping his mind on track. “You’re not distracting me with the niece and nephew,” although the thought of being an uncle did excite him. “Who did you marry?”

Mary straightened her posture and folded her arms over her chest. “Remember Adam?”

“You married Adam?!” Jack cried in shock.

“What?” Married asked with a shrug. “You liked him, you were friends.”

“He was a klutz and skinny as a bean pole!”

“He’s very sweet and gentle,” Mary retorted.

“And he’s also,” Jack quickly did the math in his head. “Seven years older than you!”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Oh brother, if you’re going to be like that, I won’t bring him next year.”

“Oh, on the contrary!” Jack said with a smirk. “If you don’t bring him, I’ll drag him out from the veil. I need to give him an earful for marrying my baby sister.”

Mary burst with laughter as she leaned against Jack’s shoulder and he responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Jack was very certain that from this point on, Halloween was going to be his favorite holiday.


End file.
